


Interrogation

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Homeward Bound [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Allison Argent, Best friends fighting, Detective Stiles, Everything Hurts, Feels, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sciles, Slavery, Suicidal Scott, Suicide Attempt, Teen Wolf AU, Violence, why can't anyone just be happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles won't give up trying to save his friend or nailing that son-of-a-bitch Peter Hale for what he did to Scott, but just because he's trying to help his best friend doesn't mean that Scott wants to be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

Every day seemed the same, time blurring together until he couldn’t tell the difference. Scott didn’t mind, he was used to not knowing. Years could pass this way, disconnected from anything in the outside world and he wouldn’t care at all. He didn’t really care much about anything these days. The wolf had played by the rules as much as he could, but the confines of the hospital chafed and he couldn’t keep himself from lashing out. It was a never ending cycle: violence, sedation, quiet passivity and obedience until something set him off again.

The daily meetings with the doctor made some progress even though Scott didn’t care if he ever got better. She was patient, helping to guide him through his experiences until the violent episodes started getting farther and farther apart and he could sleep without medication. And every day she’d ask the question about Stiles and he would just mutely shake his head.

He refused to talk about Peter, even in the sessions with the doctor, his feelings about his former owner complicated and confusing. He would never testify, he couldn’t face the man again and the thought of seeing him made his hands shake and his breathing come in panicked gasps. Even here where he was promised safety, Scott could feel the man’s hand on the back of his neck in the middle of the night and his voice in his ear. He had nothing left to hold on to and Peter always promised control and easy submission until Scott would claw his head bloody to make it stop.

The greater control led to more trust and a chance to finally leave his room to explore the public areas of the hospital. The proximity to other weres still left him jumpy and he never spoke to anyone but the staff, but he was able to keep himself from shifting every time he saw one. It wasn’t a surprise anymore when they led him to an open meeting room in the facility, settling by the window to quietly doze in the sunlight.

___

Stiles had driven up to Eichen House every day for a fortnight before the message sank in. He wasn’t going to be welcomed in. The phone calls helped him knock his gas bill down to less painful levels, but Stiles began to hear the dial tone in his dreams.

They wouldn’t let him see Scott. They wouldn’t tell him anything about him, save for the fact that he was still alive and breathing. He was still his sponsor, and should there come a time that Scott was qualified to be reintroduced to society, Stiles would be forced to take a more active role in his recovery. Until then, he was shooting blanks. Pushing his status as a detective had ended exactly the way he assumed it would - with a direct reprimand from Dr. Tate plus the added bonus of threatening to report him to his supervisor. 

It felt like the hospital walls knew all his secrets, and he could only pretend to ignore the gazes his frantic pulse garnered for so long. Stiles couldn’t remember being this tense entering an interrogation room in years. There was an empty space in his chest that bled and burned, where he imagined his heart had been. It had been 38 days since the last time he’d seen Scott. 

It wasn’t long enough to prepare him to see Scott. Stiles had expected to have to lock the doors, and certainly, there were going to be staff positioned by them, at the ready. He hadn’t expected him like this. Calm in sleep, and vulnerable like his smile would suggest. His exhaustion was probably the only reason that Stiles had been able to get so close. He was still only halfway to the table in the center of the room. He wanted to let Scott sleep. He’d wait. He’d be as quiet as he could, hoarding the moment with clarity cut by desperation.

Stiles didn’t know how to stop missing him.

___

He always loved sitting in the sun, it was something he’d missed in his years locked inside. Windows were a luxury, a weak point that could be used for escape and the rare times he was let outside, it was usually for a fight. This was nice, warm and relaxing, he could stay here all day and just enjoy the sunbeam before being brought back to his room.

Scott could feel the presence intruding on his peace and sighed. “I really don’t want to have a session right now, Doc. Can’t we push it back until later? It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” The heartbeat caught in his ears and he tensed, raising his head to stare at the human in shock.

“No…no, you’re not supposed to be here. I told you that I didn’t want to see you, Stiles. They weren’t supposed to let you in!” Panic crashed through him and the wolf abandoned his perch by the window and stalked the edges of the room, trying to keep distance between them. He hadn’t been prepared, seeing Stiles was like taking a bullet to the chest. It wasn’t fair, they were supposed to warn him about things like this. They said he wouldn’t have to see anyone unless he was ready and he was so far from ready. He shored up his walls as quickly as he could, resisting the urge to tackle the human and wrap himself in Stiles’s arms until the world felt safe again.

“What the hell are you doing here? You need to leave, _now_. I’m not doing this, Stiles, I already told you I don’t need you. Don’t make me go through this again, please.” The wolf leaned against the door, banging hard. “I want to go back, let me go back to my room!”

___

"Scott - Scott!" Stiles yelled, demanding his attention, but he couldn’t keep his voice steady when he called. He took a deep breath, held it long enough to make his lungs feel like they were burning, because it was better than trying to tackle the outburst. Something was twisting in the center of his chest, and when he fell into the seat by the table, he fell too heavily. "I’m leaving."

He didn’t mean to spit out the words. It just happened. His jacket hung loose around his shoulders, like it was intended for someone more solid. There were bags under his eyes that caffeine couldn’t get rid of, even as it did away with the necessity of sleep. Work had always been something that dragged Stiles in. He took it seriously. He fought for it. Work had never been something he’d actively tried to drown himself in. Things changed.

Scott was terrified, and Stiles wasn’t allowed to reach him.

He thought Scott was beautiful when he cried. He hated that it was the last memory he had of his werewolf, and he’d never stop being his, not to Stiles. He dropped his files harder than necessary on the table.

"Sit down. The faster this is over…" He’d let Scott fill in the blanks. He was too busy trying to keep his heart from running away without his permission. He held his breath for two sets more, an old trick from the days he cared for a kid with asthma. Stiles folded his hands in front of himself before he could do anything with them. "I’m here to discuss the investigation of Peter Hale. Please sit down, Scott, and we’ll get you out of here as soon as possible."

His posture was slouched, submissive. He’d practiced that. He had to.

___

Scott jumped when the files hit the table with a bang, covering up his nervousness with a scowl. He wasn’t ready to deal with this, just seeing Stiles again broke something inside of him. He’d barely been strong enough to send him away once, he wasn’t sure he could do it again.

Control, he needed to stay in control. He’d been doing so well, he couldn’t lose it now when it could mean Stiles might get hurt. The wolf sat back down by the window, keeping a wary eye on the detective and disturbed how his friend slid so easily into the cool professional tone. He didn’t know this Stiles, he couldn’t recognize him. This was the man that his best friend had grown into without him, catching flashes of him in their time together but unsure of what had changed in him.

He bared his human teeth at the mention of Peter’s name, a reflexive action that set him growling with his hackles raised. “I’m not talking about him, I already told everyone that. I’m not helping you with this, I won’t say anything about him. You’re wasting your time, Stiles, you shouldn’t have come here.” There was no way he’d talk about Peter like this, not with him. The detective knew too much about what had happened already. They didn’t need him and he wasn’t going to help.

The wolf turned away from the other man, closing his eyes and resting his head against the glass to feel the sunlight on his skin. _Don’t look at him, don’t breathe him in, keep the distance and it’ll be over soon. Just don’t break, you can’t let him in._ “I don’t have anything else to say to you. Just let me go back, Stiles.”

___

Stiles watched Scott because he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. There was an easy grace to his movements that he’d learned while he was - away (‘away’ - sanitized and spruced up, that was how Stiles had to see it, that was the only way he could accept, and it still wasn’t enough). It was more pronounced now, more secure even as tension wrote itself across Scott’s frame. Stiles remembered kissing away that stress. Number 11 in a red jersey could never have managed that.

He didn’t want to see Scott like this. He had no other choice. This was proof he was alive and more than a convenient line in a file some bored receptionist read back to him. For everything he’d done, Stiles was going to tear Hale apart until there was hardly anything left of him, except perhaps his head. He’d bring that to Scott on a platter. 

"I’m not asking you about him." Stiles replied steadily, and it wasn’t his first time asking questions like this. It wasn’t his first time at this very desk. It was just the first time it mattered so much. Allison should have been doing this. She was charming and ruthless in equal measure. She didn’t love Scott.

"Look at me, Scott." He requested, struggling not to make demands. Let me hold you, he didn’t say. I miss you so much. I need you back, please. Fishing through his folder, he pulled out a glossy picture of Derek Hale. "The sooner we start, the sooner we’ll be done… Do you know this man?"

___

He pressed his thumb against his palm, rubbing hard but not breaking the skin. He didn’t want any part of this, struggling to keep the panic from overwhelming him. It wasn’t just Peter, it was Stiles. The effort of being so close to him and having to keep himself from reaching out.  This was hell. Did they send him because they thought Scott would trust him? Was this just some kind of way to manipulate him into giving up some kind of information on Peter because he and Stiles were…they were…something. Used to be something.

Scott slid from the ledge again, anxious and tense as he stalked the room. He couldn’t keep still, suddenly feeling trapped and growling in mounting frustration. He refused to look at the human, keeping his eyes locked on the table on front of him as Stiles held out the photo. “I told you I’m not…” He stopped, taking the picture quietly. “Derek.”

He finally met Stiles’s eyes, confused and worried. “I don’t understand, what do you want with Derek? I thought you were building a case about Peter.” Derek had never been as cruel as his uncle, a quiet stoic man. The disagreement with his uncle’s lifestyle had been evident in the way he carried himself, but he was too loyal to his family to stop it. He’d been callous, selfish and obsessed with power but he wasn’t the same kind of evil. Over the years there had even been small unexpected gestures of kindness and sympathy. He wasn’t blameless, but he wasn’t Peter. “Isaac was his for a while, not me. Why are you asking me about him?”

___

_ Look at me _ , Stiles wanted to demand. _I’m right here. Stop pacing, and look at me!_

Except Scott couldn’t, and Stiles didn’t think what he’d done had been bad enough for his best friend to cut him out of his life. He’d been human. He hadn’t been strong enough. On the tail-end of every plea was _take me back_.

Scott had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. He wondered what he read in his frantic pulse. Stiles would like to think that the proceedings would ground him with its familiarity. They didn’t. All he could think about was how he shouldn’t be asking the questions like this, how he should have been pressed against Scott’s side and glaring at whoever asked anything that was too demanding, and how he shouldn’t still be wondering what had happened to his best friend while they were away.

He didn’t reach out for Scott. 

"We’re trying to figure out the extent of his involvement in all this. That’s all. The case is about Peter." Stiles urged, but his lips pursed at the reminder. His tone didn’t waver. "What was his relationship with Peter?"

___

Scott traced his fingers lightly down the picture, lost in memories for a moment. It hadn’t all been terrible, there were bright spots in the years that had helped him keep his sanity, what there was of it. He curled his fingers away, taking a step back from the table. “He didn’t want to be there. He wasn’t like his Uncle, he didn’t want to hurt anyone but there wasn’t anything he could have done to stop it.”

He watched Stiles like he was trying to read his mind, piecing together _why_ he would care about Derek Hale and what it had to do with the case. “I’m not going to say anything about him. I owe him things, he wasn’t Peter. I’m not going to help you do anything to hurt him, Officer. He never hurt me, I never saw him hurt anyone. He was just as trapped as the rest of us.”

The wolf shifted on his feet, uncomfortable and waiting for the other shoe to drop. This couldn’t be all he wanted, there had to be more to it. Finally, he couldn’t stand it anymore, slamming both his hands down on the table. “What do you want from me?! You didn’t come here just to ask me about Derek, you could have talked to Isaac or sent someone else here if you had to. Why _you_ , why are you doing this? You’re just going to pretend that this is all professional and all you want from me are some answers about a case I won’t help you with anyways? Here’s something for your record, Officer. Peter Hale didn’t do anything to me. Derek Hale is innocent. I’m fine, nothing happened, just let it go.”

___

"That’s good," Stiles had been saying, more to himself than to Scott at that point. They didn’t think Derek would have the political clout in the Hale Household that his uncle obviously had, or could wield command over the same resources. "At this point, we’re trying to rule out…"

Except Scott cut him off, and he was ‘Officer’ now. For a moment, he thought the werewolf would lunge at him, and his hands were too still atop his collection of files. He was supposed to be the composed one here. He was supposed to call the shots. This was his job. This was something he did day in and day out. But he’d been fighting for so long just to see the man in front of him, and he’d finally gotten everything he’d dreamed of. He wasn’t allowed to keep it. Stiles didn’t realize he was on his feet until his fingers curled over Scott’s shoulder.

_ Peter Hale didn’t do anything to me. _

"Peter Hale took everything from us!" He snapped, and he didn’t know why pulling Scott into his arms wasn’t an option anymore. He could prove he was good enough to survive all this. He could prove that he could go toe-to-toe with monsters, but Scott wasn’t even giving him the chance.

There were staff members just outside the door, and so many of their regular rules had to bent for the sake of a criminal investigation. Stiles was going to everything in his power to guarantee that Hale got the death penalty. One way or another. “I love you.”

___

Scott froze at the touch, fighting with himself and wanting to surrender to it. It was impossible to deny him when Stiles was so close, all of his willpower broken at the feel of his hands. He wanted to keep his friend safe, it was his responsibility. Stiles had such dreams and Scott knew the only way to keep them both safe was to crush them but he wanted, god he _wanted_.

He hated the way Stiles said Peter’s name with all that anger, his hands fisting into the human’s shirt without his say-so. It had taken everything in him to force his friend to leave before and he knew he didn’t have the strength to do it again but his body was rebelling. All he wanted to do was take that anger and hurt from Stiles’s face whatever it cost. He pulled his human in close against him, fitting their bodies perfectly against each other in the way that made him crazy.

With a quiet noises of frustration, Scott twisted in fingers up into Stiles’s hair, kissing him hard enough to steal his breath. “Don’t say that, don’t tell me you love me.” His voice shook, nuzzling into his neck as his control slipped. “Why won’t you just let me go? Stiles, _please_. You know it’s only a matter of time, you shouldn’t have come back here. How many times are you going to make me break your heart?”

He could hear the movement outside the door and knew someone was watching. There must be cameras trained on them, staff ready to swoop in if he lost it or if he begged to go back to his room, but he couldn’t seem to care. All he wanted was to press himself as close as possible to Stiles and never let go.

___

Stiles’ shoulders slumped and a tired gasp escaped him, shocked and breathless. Up against him, Scott was warm, a solid wall of strength, but with the sweetest smile and a fragile heart, and Stiles could only demand more. It had been too long, and he didn’t know how he’d survived without this. His grip was tight around Scott’s waist, trying to drag him closer when there was no closer they could go. 

"I love you," he insisted instead, because it was Scott. It was Scott. And Stiles broke the most rules for him. He loved a werewolf, coerced informants in the middle of interrogations, and planned to smuggle away the people he loved into his apartment for the rest of their natural lives. "You’re mine, and you’re not gonna break my heart because you love me."

He licked his way back into Scott’s mouth, dragging blunt nails down his spine just the way he liked, just the way Stiles had been learning how to exploit. He had a job to do, but Scott was saving his life. “Mine,” he rasped, like it was a blessing, or a curse. Over five weeks and counting, and he hadn’t been able to breathe right. He hadn’t been able to think straight, but the world seemed so much brighter now. “I’ll come back, okay? I’ll come back, and it’ll be better. We’ll work on this. We’ll do anything-“

His partner was three minutes away from breaking them up, but Stiles didn’t care that she existed.

___

Scott gave a sharp moan, arching beneath Stiles’s nails. As much as he tried to resist, his body betrayed him, practically humming with a need he couldn’t hide. He just wanted to be touched, denied the physical contact he craved with almost a painful ache. He shuddered as Stiles claimed him, wanting to argue but unable to find the words.

_ Mine _ .

He could lose himself so easily in a word like that. Freedom was a terrifying dream, but to have Stiles’s hand on his back was almost a comfort. He could stop fighting, just give up and let his friend take the worries. All he would have to do is give in and make sure he could keep Stiles happy which seemed like such a nice thought right now. Scott knew he was faltering, he wanted this too much. He would do anything for his friend, anything he asked and oh so willing. He would be safe and loved and Stiles would help put all the broken pieces of his life back together again. Stiles could make him human.

"I have to!" Scott’s voice was ragged, shoving the human hard against the table. Another minute of this and he wouldn’t be strong enough to resist. There was no way he could do this on his own, if they left him here with Stiles, he’d be begging the human to stay in minutes. He needed help, someone to get him out of here before he gave in. Scott flicked his claws from his fingertips, lip curled and looking to all the world like he was going to pounce on the detective and tear him apart.

___

His back thumped against the table’s edge, and Stiles scrambled to find his footing. There were claws that could slice him in half, but he curled his grip around Scott’s wrist, careless of the tazer that rested on the inside of his coat. “You don’t, Scott. You don’t-!”

The door opened behind him, revealing Allison Argent, poised like an Amazon warrior, expecting the worst that Stiles couldn’t see. Flanking her were two orderlies, deceptively wiry in form, but Scott had the misfortune of learning some of their capabilities in the past. They were on good speaking terms. They wouldn’t hesitate to pin him down.

"We aren’t finished here, Stilinski," she commented idly, like it wouldn’t take her a fraction of a second to fire her gun, and that sinking feeling, that feeling like the world was crumbling at his finger tips and all he could do was hold on to its seams came back. It was there for Scott to see, brutal and honest like Stiles couldn’t be with anyone else, like he’d been with Scott about everything - except how much he wanted him. Now it was too late.

"I’m coming," he still muttered, slowly backing away from the man he still considered his best friend. He begged without a word for Scott to intervene, but the door still closed behind them with a soft snap, and the orderlies approached Scott, ready to guide him back to his room. 

Allison didn’t speak up until they were in a safe room. Stiles would expect a formal request to suspend his jurisdiction over the witnesses on the Hale case. He didn’t blame her, but that didn’t solve a thing.

___

Scott pressed his fists hard against his skull, feeling like he was being torn apart. He couldn’t keep doing this, it was killing him. It hurt worse than anything he’d lived through before, that look on Stiles face cutting deep through him like he’d swallowed glass. The second the humans left the room, he broke, lashing out at the orderlies with a howl.

He knew he couldn’t win but it wasn’t about winning. Scott wanted to hurt, something to match the ache inside. He just wanted it all to finally _stop_ so he could have a moment of peace. The wolf fought like a wild thing, like he was back under Peter’s leash. Nothing mattered anymore, just the desperate need to make everything end. If he pushed hard enough, maybe they’d actually put him down once and for all. A rabid dog, one who couldn’t be saved. At least then it would stop hurting and Stiles could let him go.

Claws caught one of the orderlies in a spray of blood, fangs lengthening to tear at his throat. He fought to kill, he didn’t know any other way. Lithe and powerful, faster than them both, it wasn’t a fair fight. He’d taken down bigger, this was almost easy. Scott could vaguely hear the crackle from their walkie-talkies calling for backup, but words had stopped making sense. The only thing he could focus on was the warm metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He lept on one of the weres, feeling the other man’s claws cutting deep through his stomach. _Push harder, come on!_ Scott snarled his challenge, trying to goad the orderly into taking the kill. _End it, just fucking end it!_

The stun wand caught him in the kidney, body seizing with a shriek of pain. Every muscle tensed, straining hard enough it felt like his bones were breaking before the surging electricity finally stopped and Scott spiraled into blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing collaborative work/RP that has been fic-i-fied!
> 
> You can find Tmautog's awesome fics on [tumblr](http://tmautog.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and keep up with this story [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
